epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/Princess Luna vs Nostalgia Critic- WTFRBoW 3
Welcome to the 3rd episode of WTF Rap Battles of...whatever. Today we got a suggestions thats makes totally legit sense. Naw but in all seriounsess I got this suggestions from a slot machine game or some shit. Well fuck you. Today we got the Night horse, Princess Luna, competing against the side kick of Roger Ebert, Nostalgia Critic. So, here...bitch The Battle: W T F BITCH BATTLES OF BITCHINESS...and whatever! THE BATMAN PRINCESS! VERSUS AVG- WAIT I MEAN ROGER EBE- WAIT I MEAN ANGRY JO- seriously? Just just BEGIN! Luna: Who is this bitch who thinks he can take me for a date? Even if your name was Alexander, you’re still wouldn't be great I am Motherbucking Luna a.k.a the night You’re getting your ass beat so hard, you’ll get stage fright I make your worst nightmare come true, buck that guy Freddy I stole a sniper rifle from Call of Duty so steady...steady Just like your dark moon, this is like your ultimate end You think your humor is funny Doug? Shit, I rather watch AVGN NC: Hello I’m the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don’t have to And really bronies? This piece of blue shit is what you jack to? You wanna fuck with me? I don’t give a fuck, so tough luck And yes you idiot, it’s called ”fuck” not fucking ”buck”! I rip off your hair and then I kick your a-wait plot? Yeah plot And your sister is the princess of the sun, so it’s impossible for you to be ”hot” You’re so lonely and friendless, thats why you’re blue, its true Friendship IS magic, I mean, it disappeared right infront of you Luna: My words, those words, what was it that I just heard? Well I order my guards to buck you up, JOIN THE HERD! Admit it, you wish you can have me as your Nostalgia Chick But if you get too close, I’ll kick you like it was SPARTA KICK I’m moon rocking this shit, too cool to rock a guitar And all of your lines fits in a ”Top 11 buck ups” you retard Your pants are too small, I mean, I can see that you’re rock hard Just buy a new pair please, here take my credit card *NC takes her card and then he sees that the card is-" NC: A Luna...credit...CARD!? Luna: Did...did I say anything wrong? NC: FUUUUUUUUUUUUU- I had it with this Mr Ed bitch who thinks she’s Batman Oh you have a crown? Well I have hands (ooooh!) I wish you were still on the moon, oh too soon you baffon? I rather face some another shitty generic toon cartoon And don’t you get it? YOU’RE NOT HOT, YOU’RE OLDER THAN GEORGE CLOONEY And tell me, is there any other thing you do except for Mooning? And now everyhting we’ve said and everything we went through My answer is: Yes, I would go on a date with you :3 *KABOOM!* Batman: You both need to shut the fuck up you fools. You ain’t cool You both scream so much I feel like I’m being yelled at at school Now Luna you pussy, you better give back my god damn night And Critic *sigh* you leave me brain dead just with your ugly sight I’m Batman bitch, you can’t compete, so kiss my butt cheek I’m Batman bitch, you both are just shitty Joker freaks! I’m Batman bitch and I smack you both with my jerk hand Oh you don’t know who I am? Well let me tell ya I’M BATMAN! bitch WHO WUN? WHO DISLIKES?! YOU'W DECUUDE MOTHERFU-''' '''BATTLES OF WTF RAPS AND SHIT...WHATEVER RIGHT? RIGHT!? Poll Doctor Who won? Nightmare Mooning Doug Walker over your grandma's grave THE GODDAMN BATMAN! Princess Luna x Nostlagia Critic...wtf? Category:Blog posts